


Nie każdy może być Księżniczką Disneya (i świergotać w ptasim)

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Pre-Slash, chociaż Tony jest młodym glutem nawet na nasze standardy, no jak widzisz pre-slash to nawet dobrze widzisz, torba na głowę i za fandom, wolno ci!, znaj łaskę pańską!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekswakacje w Rosji? Jakim w ogóle trzeba być idiotą, żeby zgodzić się na coś takiego, skoro można jechać na Hawaje albo Fidżi?! Ach, no tak.<br/><i>Trzeba być Tonym.</i> || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie każdy może być Księżniczką Disneya (i świergotać w ptasim)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> "please for the love of god help you’re the only one here who speaks English" AU
> 
> Trzydziestominutówka jakoś mi się rozrosła. Huh huh. Koszmar, antybiotyk zaskoczył i wcale mi nie pomógł.  
> Huh huh. Powinnam się trzymać drabbli.

Wyjazd do Moskwy miał być dla nich zimową wersją sekswakacji, w każdym wypadku tak głosił Ty poruszając przy tym wymownie brwiami. Tony nie był tego aż tak pewny, w szczególności dlatego, że równie dobrze mógłby się szarpnąć z kieszonkowego i polecieć z nim na Fidżi ale facet zwyczajnie się uparł twierdząc, że nigdzie indziej nie znajdą tak gorących lasek i „cicho być, gnojku!”. Po tym i obietnicy Stone'a, że nie zostawi go na pastwę losu w pierwszym lepszym klubie Tony zgodził się polecieć na święta do Rosji. I to był jego pierwszy błąd. 

Bo Tyberiusz „zgubił się” już w pierwszym klubie, do którego weszli i Tony po niemal dwóch godzinach szukania go odpuścił sobie, przekonany, że Ty pewnie złapał jakąś laskę i zaciągnął ją do najbliższego motelu, zostawiając Tony'ego na pastwę Rosjan i ich śpiewnego języka, z którego ten kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. Boże, powinien jednak zgodzić się na lekcje z Iwanem, gdy ten je zaproponował.

Na cholerę był mu ten japoński, zastanawiał się, kiedy wydostawszy się z dusznego klubu ruszył zwiedzać ośnieżone miasto.

Moskwa sama w sobie była piękna i Tony mógłby krążyć po niej całymi dniami i wciąż znaleźć coś ciekawego do obejrzenia jak choćby samo metro, przy którym jego wewnętrzny esteta piał z zachwytu, chociaż usilnie go uciszał, żeby tylko się nie wydało, że w podstawówce uczęszczał na zajęcia plastyczne. W końcu miał być inżynierem a nie jakimś podrzędnym malarczykiem.

Z początku błądzenie w uliczkach było odprężające i ciekawe, jednak z czasem nawet przez jego gruby płaszcz zaczęło przenikać wilgotne zimno a wystający nad szalikiem nos był bliski odpadnięcia co zmusiło go do rozejrzenia się i szukania drogi powrotnej do hotelu, w którym miał pokój. Z początku próbował odszyfrować zawijasy na plakietce dopiętej do klucza, jednak poplątany, pełen zawijasów rosyjski alfabet w niczym mu nie pomógł a mijający go z rzadka przechodnie odganiali go z silnie akcentowanym „no english!” od czego Tony chciał krzyczeć. W mieście mieszkało blisko dwanaście milionów ludzi! Jakim cudem nikt z tych dwunastu milionów mógł nie mówić po angielsku!?

Kiedy mróz stał się nie do zniesienia (co dla Rosjan było zapewne temperaturą na grilla) a śnieg zamiast padać rzucał się na niego niczym pirania ponaglana wiatrem, Tony nie marzył już nawet o znalezieniu drogi powrotnej – zwyczajnie wcisnął się do pierwszego z brzegu baru, w którym wciąż słyszał jakieś głosy, planując albo wymusić na kimś minimalną współpracę albo przynajmniej przekitrać się w jakimś kącie do rana

Bar powitał go ciężkim zapachem dymu papierosowego i szmerem niemrawych, prowadzonych przy stolikach rozmów. Kilku miejscowych obrzuciło go obojętnym spojrzeniem, jednak szybko wrócili do swoich spraw ignorując go całkowicie, za co Tony był po cichu wdzięczny. Zbyt wiele słyszał o napadach na turystów, by czuć się w pełni bezpiecznie w tym miejscu, jednak nasilający się z każdą chwilą wiatr, którego wycie jakimś cudem docierało nawet do środka był zdecydowanie bardziej przerażający.

Rozpinając po drodze przemoczony płaszcz, pociągając lekko nosem podszedł do kontuaru, za którym stała rudowłosa barmanka, a którą mózg Tony'ego automatycznie zakwalifikował jako zabójczą, a która po jednym taksującym go spojrzeniu zaświergotała coś w ichnim języku.

— Ja pierdolę, no ja nie mogę, no ludzie, no czy ja o tak dużo proszę? — zajęczał rozpaczliwie i siąknął ponownie. Świetnie, pierwszy dzień a on już jest chory!

— Powiedziała, że dzieciakom nie sprzedaje — przełożył mu usłużnie siedzący pół metra o0d niego mężczyzna. — I nie masz co się łasić — prędzej dostaniesz po dziobie, niż wódkę.

Tony obrócił się w jego stronę nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Angielski. Angielski!

— Zbawco mój! — Tony w pół sekundy, ignorując wolną przestrzeń w miejscu, gdzie powinna być lewa ręka mężczyzny, docisnął się do jego boku i nie pozwolił mu się odsunąć nawet pomimo ostrzegającego spojrzenia od barmanki. — Zbawco mój, pomnik ci postawię, karabin zbuduję, pług nawet! Tylko mi pomóż, boże, tylko ki pomóż się znaleźć, bo ja tutaj umrę, zamarznę, zgwałcą mnie, okradną, zabiją, albo zabiją, zgwałcą i okradną, to ROSJA, tutaj wszystko jest na opak!

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego przez chwilę, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, dlatego Tony wyszarpał z kieszeni klucz hotelowy i położył go obok wilgotnego śladu po kuflu, którego ruda zdążyła już zabrać, najwidoczniej zabierając poza ich zasięg wszystko co mogło być użyte jako broń.

— To jest tu gdzieś. A jestem gdzieś tutaj. To znaczy nawet nie gdzieś tylko tutaj ale to tutaj, którego nie znam a chciałbym wiedzieć jak z tego tutaj, którego nie znam dojść do tam, które jest… no gdzieś tam. — Tony siąknął ponownie na zakończenie a mężczyzna przeklnął

— Dobra, po pierwsze — zaczął tamten, stukając palcem w plakietkę. — To Tam jest na Nikolskaya a to Tutaj to Talalikhina, co daje nam ponad godzinę marszu. Po drugie, część, jestem Jakov, miło cię poznać, paskudna pogoda, tak, nie mam ręki i nie nie możesz sprawdzić, najlepiej nie dotykaj. Dotknąłeś już, no cholera, hurra dla ciebie, poznałeś kalekę. Po trzecie nie chcę pługa. Serio, nie chcę, do niego potrzeba dwóch rąk.

— Jakov, Jakov, dobra, Jakov — mogę z tym pracować! Słuchaj chłopie, zrobię ci drugą rękę i pług, totalnie zrobię — dodał szybko Tony, widząc w tym swoją szansę. — Nawet dwa pługi, żebyś miał na zapas i karabin, bo kto w Rosji nie chcę karabinu! Ale to tylko wtedy jeśli ona mnie nie zabije a ty mnie nie sprzedasz na organy i uda mi się wrócić do hotelu, bo nawet policja tylko coś świergotała, nawet kierunku wskazać nie chcieli, jakbyśmy wciąż w stanie wojny byli, jakby tylko czekali aż mnie te psy zeżrą, a one chodziły za mną, no chodziły za mną, no przysięgam ci, że to robiły! — skomlał rozpaczliwie Tony.

 _— Boże mój… pożałuję tego_ — zaświergotał w końcu Jakov ale po krzywej minie barmanki Tony wiedział już, że wygrał, dlatego oparł brodę na jego ramieniu i wyszeptał zadziornie: — Ta ręka będzie mokrym snem, zobaczysz.

— Ta, zobaczę — wycedził tamten, spychając Tony'ego z bolących od zimna resztek ramienia i wstając ze stołka. — _Już to widzę..._

 _— Człowiek małej wiary_ — mruknęła do niego Natasza, kiedy pomagała mu owinąć wyżej szalik, jakby wiedziała coś o czym Jakov powinien wiedzieć. Na jego pytające spojrzenie uśmiechnęła się tylko złośliwie i poklepała go po plecach.  _— Powodzenia, idioto._


End file.
